The Elfking
by greywings2
Summary: "Monroe, Monroe," Nick uttered, gritting his teeth. "Dear God, don't you hear what the Elfking promises me?" The Blutbad shook his head, at a loss for words. Nick must be sick with a fever, hallucinating. Monroe tried to keep his eyes on the road, but worry was eating at him. "No, calm down, Nick. It's just the wind rustling through the trees."


_**A/N:**_ So this is a little something, something I couldn't get out of my head. I'm a vocal major and have studied the famous German lied Erlkönig by Franz Schubert, based on the poem "Der Erlkönig" by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. This fic is loosely based on that poem, with several English Translations of the poem morphed into the fic. A link for the full synopsis of the poem and English Translation will be at the placed at the end notes.

No beta so all mistakes are mine

**The Elfking**

Stars did not shine down on Portland this night. The wind was cold and blew harshly through the individuals that it overtook. The weather itself seemed to be tormented, angry, and all too perfect for the situation that had just occurred.

They'd been in the woods, looking for clues and searching for hints of the latest Wesen that appeared to be on a murder spree. Monroe had, of course, been taken a long for the ride as back up for Portland's resident Grimm. All Nick had to do was bat those too bright eyes and he would agree to anything.

Something had happened though, and perhaps the wind was the warning they didn't understand.

Suddenly, without any hint or reason, Nick fell to the forest floor.

Those very eyes were blown wide, skin going cold and clammy. A sheen of freezing sweat could be seen, the man paler than Monroe had ever witnessed him to be. The Grimm was shaking terribly, trying to get up from the ground but not being able too. His strength had disappeared and Monroe rushed over to his fallen friend in an instant.

Nick couldn't move, could barely speak. Monroe had never seen such terror in the other man's eyes. The wind howled at them like a curse, and the Blutbad wasted no time in gathering Nick up in his arms. The Grimm didn't even protest as he clung to Monroe, just as confused and wondering. They made it back to Nick's car in record time, Monroe running as fast as his inhuman legs could carry him with the added weight.

Placing the Grimm in the passenger's seat, Monroe quickly went around and started up the car. Bright eyes looked out the window, turning towards it. His body wasn't moving, yet he was trembling all the same. Monroe turned the heat on full blast, but the car had still never felt so freezing. Of all the times for Nick to have a freak out.

Monroe glanced at the Grimm as they drove, not missing how the other's eyes continued to widen and stare out the window. His breath was becoming shallow, and it was starting to worry him.

"What are you looking at, dude?" Monroe asked, his voice betraying his unsure attitude.

"Monroe, don't you see him? The Elfking," Nick murmured softly, hauntingly. "With the crown and tail."

"It's just the fog, Nick."

The Grimm shook his head, chills racking his form. He gasped then, closing his eyes tightly as if he'd been suddenly struck.

_"You dear child, come, go with me!_

_Very lovely games I'll play with you;_

_Some colorful flowers are on the beach,_

_My mother has some golden robes."_

"Monroe, Monroe," Nick uttered, gritting his teeth. "Dear God, don't you hear what the Elfking promises me?"

The Blutbad shook his head, at a loss for words. Nick must be sick with a fever, hallucinating. Monroe tried to keep his eyes on the road, but worry was eating at him. "No, calm down, Nick. It's just the wind rustling through the trees."

Nick attempted to glance at Monroe, breathe beginning to come in heavy pants. He turned sharply to the window, however, leaning his forehead on the cool glass. Shaking fingers gingerly came up to his temples, the smallest of whimpers escaping his lips.

_"Do you want to come with me, pretty boy?_

_My daughters shall wait on you finely;_

_My daughters will lead the nightly dance,_

_And rock and dance and sing you to sleep."_

"Monroe," Nick hissed, nails digging into his own scalp. "Don't you see the Elfking's daughters in the gloomy place? Please tell me you _see_ them."

Again, Monroe shook his head. He felt so useless; being unable to calm his friend down from his nightmare that he believed was real. "No man, I just see the shimmer of the willow trees. They're so gray. That's all you're seeing, Nick."

The Grimm keened at Monroe's words, huddling in on himself, hands on his head. He constantly shivered, teeth chattering and fingers breaking skin.

_ "I love you, your beautiful form entices me;_

_And if you're not willing, then I will use force."_

Nick let out a sharp cry, arching back in the seat. It was a sound Monroe had only ever heard from those that were not long for this world.

"Monroe, Monroe, he's grabbing me now! The Elfking has done me harm!"

Horrified, the Blutbad sped up, going at least thirty miles over the speed limit. The wind was still shouting at them, sounding like the monsters that were all too real in the night. Nick caved in on himself, letting out small but soft groans every so often.

When they finally reached Monroe's house, Nick had gone silent.

Monroe turned to his friend, shaking him softly. The Grimm did not stir. Narrowing his eyes in confusion, the Blutbad shook him again, harder this time and placing both arms on the other. Still, Nick did not open his eyes, body going completely limp in Monroe's arms.

He was so cold. Lips blues and no longer trembling.

The wind rushed passed them again and Monroe could swear with a terrifying realization that it sounded like an inhuman laugh.

**_A/N:_** So yeah this was just a short little drabble. If you're going by the poem then, yes, Nick is dead. But if you choose to believe that he is just sleeping or will somehow come back then by all means go for it. Here's the link to this beautiful poem and explanation (just remove the spaces):

http wiki/Der_Erlk%C3%B6nig# The_Franz_Schubert_composition

And here's the link of it song by Baritone Dietrich Fischer-Dieskau (just remove the spaces)

http watch?v =5XP5RP6OEJI


End file.
